Drinking Song
by Animeangel2
Summary: This was written for a live journal group. Its really just some stuff that came out of my head when I read the prompt. My boyfriend David helped with it. And its well just really really not my best work. I don't own the song walk away the group rehab or F


-1**AN: Once again I don't own FMA or the song walk away. The whole song is not included I took out some lyrics for various reasons. The song lyrics are in **_italics_**. This was done for the writing prompt Drinking Song. It kinda tells what happen when two people, even enemies have a little too much to drink, and the consequences to following that "lust". Hope you enjoy**

_Just walk way, just walk away_

_There's to much wrong for you to stay_

_Just way, Just walk away_

_Gonna get yourself in trouble walk away_

'I should just go home and get in bed. I'm way to drunk. But well one more drink won't kill me.' Roy Mustang thought as he entered the dimly light bar. "Just one more" He mumbled out loud sitting at a back table taking in the crowed. One person caught his attention almost immediately.

_She had two silicon weapons of mass distraction_

_Nipples like screw-in cleats, damn near blastin_

_Through her skin tight blouse, she was lookin for some action_

……_. And started askin_

_If he's like to go to her house._

_I think that's when he realized he couldn't do it._

Through the lights he could see her. She had long dark hair. Bright red lips, dark eyes. 'She may make me re-think my position on miniskirts.' He thought as he noticed her low-cut form fitting dress.

"Hello, colonel" She said coming up to his table. "All alone tonight"

"Lust" He said, knowing that he should leave now. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Coming into the bar, in his state was a mistake.

They flirted some, both knowing where this was heading.

"So why don't you take me for a walk." She said leaning close enough to his lips, kissing him without touching their lips together.. Then he remembered what she was.

………

_Hit his eye, he couldn't linger_

_He started feelin guilty for everything they were up to_

_He took a deep breath said, "you know what, I'd love to"_

………

"Wait" He said , touching her arm. "I can't, I mean I want to, but you're the enemy"

_She looked at him like he insulted her and said, "fuck you_

_Look at your pupils, I know what that stuff do_

_Mr. Goody Two shoes, Call me out, I'll call you out too"_

"Why the hell not?" She said moving in front of him. "I know we are enemies, but your alone tonight, and so am I."

She could see him weakening so she gave him her most seductive smile. "No one will know"

_Just walk away, just walk away_

_There's to much wrong for you to stay_

_Just walk way, just walk away_

_Gonna get yourself in trouble walk away_

'Fuck walking' ,he thought ,'I need to run'.

"Let's go to your place" She said link her arm through his and pressing her breast against his arm.  
What resolve he had had crumbled, to much drinking and n already beautiful woman,

'Well I am just a man, like she said, no one will know' He thought as he nodded and began walking in the direction of his flat.

_Together in their deceitful ways, embracing the lust_

_They got carried away like a dog chasin a bus_

_They were back at her house in another mans bed_

_And getting 'freaky deaky'….._

_Meanwhile they're wreckin the room_

_And talkin all dirty, and sweaty_

…………………

………

……_.and he's thinking' hmmm?_

_Walks up the driveway opens the door and goes numb_

_Just about to yell 'honey I'm home"_

_A trail of clothes down the hall leading to passionate moans_

_Changed his tone, tip-toed to the gun cabinet_

_Grabbed a gun his daddy gave him that he used in Vietnam_

_Walk down the hall kicked in the door and said "surprise"_

_Sit down on the bed with guns and roses and wine._

They were kissing before he got the door unlocked. He had stopped thinking about how wrong this was. And was taking pleasure in her scent and body. She opened the door and started to take off her dress. Within minutes they were in his room.

'I'll surprise Roy," Riza Hawkeye thought as she picked up some food. 'He's actually been working and not dating.' She also had plans about bringing up their relationship. He had been more open with her and even taken her to lunch a few days last week. 'maybes he's finally growing up.'

His door was open when she approached the door. "Roy?" that's weird. "Roy?" She called a bit louder, stepping into the house. There were no lights on. She tripped over his shoes. 'Typical Roy' she thought ' I bet he is passed out.' That's when she noticed more clothes in the floor. And not just his. Fighting back her tears she approached his bedroom door. Trying not to cry and listened to the moans. Then she heard his voice

"Lust." He moaned in pleasure.

'No way' She thought and pushed the door open….

_Just walk away, just walk away_

_There's to much wrong for you to stay_

_Just walk way, just walk away_

_Gonna get yourself in trouble walk away_

"Roy, what the fuck are you doing, she a .." Riza said pointing the gun first at Lust then at him. She smiled almost evilly as she watched him go completely sober in a matter of seconds and watched them scramble to dress.

……"_How you two lovebirds doing? You havin fun?_

_Don't cover up your nakedness now, What's done is done?_

Riza was thinking quick, she was hurt and mad as hell. "Call him Roy, call Maes, tell him to come over." And she called the Eleric brothers and the rest of Roy's 'men'. "They should see what type of leader they have."

…………_called the preacher' cause you want God involved_

_When the victim of infidelity has got a revolver_

_And the guest straggled into the room one at a time_

_Realizing what was happening and then wishing they were blind_

"Think about this Riza." Roy finally spoke " This was a mistake"

"You had to much to drink again" She smirked "What's her excuse? The homunculi and state alchemist, there enemies."

He watched her face then realized something that he should have seen a million times before. 'She thinks of us a couple, she's lost her mind'

"I was just having a little fun, with the colonel here" Lust said smiling and started to stand.

"Don't move don't fucking move" Riza said pointing the gun at her.

"That won't kill me" she started to say. When 'the guest' beginning entering. Asking questions 'why was they here?;' 'Whets wrong?' , "Do you know what time it is?'

………

_Then he addressed the room waving the gun carefree_

_Saying "ladies and gentlemen you've been called here to see_

_Two naked embarrassed humans in a bed that I bought_

_They were havin great sex about the time they got"_

_The he laid the gun down on the bed so relaxed_

_And said I'm leaving feel free to shoot me in the back"_

"Maes, look at this man you call your friend." She said, noticing he wouldn't look at the bed. "Well Roy, at least look at your men, look them in the face and tell them how you've spent your evening sleeping with the enemy."

Everyone in the room, even Edward, was strangely silent.

"You know what, forget this." Riza said. And started out the door.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked her quietly,

"I'm doing what you should have done, earlier. Goodbye Roy"

_Just walk away, just walk away_

_There's to much wrong for you to stay_

_Just walk way, just walk away_

_Gonna get yourself in trouble walk away_


End file.
